1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to heating devices and more specifically it relates to an improved food warmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous heating devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold previously cooked food quite near to preferred temperatures, for prolonged time periods by transferring heat to the food. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.